Stay Out
by amy1oM
Summary: Spoilers for Reloaded: Two scenes expanded upon through Trinity's point of view
1. Stay Out

**Stay Out  
By** White Rabbit 

**Rating:** PG [**Neo/Trinity**]  
**Spoilers:** The Matrix and Matrix Reloaded 

**Summary:** Trinity's conversation with Neo on the Nebuchadnezzar expanded upon from her point of view...

**Disclaimers:** I don't own the Matrix, its characters, or plots – I am only borrowing these characters for awhile and I ask not to be sued over this story as I have made nada off of it!!!

**Note:** This is officially my 'first Matrix fanfic so please go easy on me here, guys!!!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
It was almost time to start the excursion into the Matrix, the final excursion of this war if, if Morpheus was right. Shortly after we left the Keymaker, Neo had slipped away from everyone on board the Nebuchadnezzar, me included. 

For a long time, Neo's gaze when he looked at me was haunted, and that scared me like nothing else ever had in my life. I knew something was wrong, terribly wrong with him but I never made the time to ask him about it. And now when we were about to start what could be our final mission into the Matrix, I wondered about the wisdom of going to him now, even as I opened the door to our ship quarters.

Walking in, I sit beside him on the bunk, "Neo, I know something's wrong," I began, "You don't have to tell me. I just wanted you to know that I am here." I take his hand in mine, and again his haunted eyes fall on me and I fear for him and for us all for what is to come.

"Trinity," he began, "I want to ask you to do something but I don't know how."

"Neo, I promise you if I can I 'will," I say, hoping to calm his fears if even for a moment, "You know I will."

"What if I asked you to stay out of this?" 

"What?" I ask, not understanding why he'd ask such a thing on a night when we were all needed the most, when everyone would have to do their parts if we were to save Zion.

"Please, Trin," Neo began, "Please promise that no matter what happens that you'll stay out, that you'll just stay out of the Matrix."

I hope he'll give me some sort of explanation and so I ask, "Why?"

Neo laid his other hand on top of mine, his eyes pleading with me, "Please."

"All right," I agree finally, "I don't understand why, but I love you, and I trust you. I'll stay out."

Relief floods Neo's eyes, and he smiles, "Thank you." He kisses me for a long moment, "I love you too."


	2. Let Go, Not Letting Go

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
Once the bullet hit me, I was hardly aware of anything but the pain, and the sensation of falling. I was falling and I knew I was going to die; nothing would stop that for if the fall itself didn't kill me the bullet would. 

I hardly aware when Neo caught me, and then took me to a nearby building. So the fall wouldn't kill me after all – but the bullet inside me would – but if I had to die, at least it would be in his arms.

I opened my eyes to see his face for what I knew would be the last time, "I'm sorry, Neo, I had to. I couldn't let you both die."

"I know," he said.

I grabbed his hand, squeezing it with all the strength I have left, "I love you."

I see in his eyes an un-acceptance of the fact I am about to die in his arms, "The bullet is still inside." Before I can react he does something that causes me to jerk in pain. I cry out from the pain of it and then I see the bullet in his hand. He throws it away, and leans even closer to me.

"Hang on, Trin, please hang on."

I feel myself slipping, and I don't the strength to hang on any longer – not even for him, "I'm sorry."

I had heard out of body experiences before this. I never believed in them as I always thought they were just another form of manipulation the Matrix threw at us. Nevertheless I was standing beside my form in the Matrix, looking down as Neo quietly said, "Trinity?"

I watch him pick my head up, "Trinity, I know you can hear me. I'm not letting go. I can't. I love you too much to lose you now."

Then I see what he did to me to remove the bullet as he reaches inside my body again – then suddenly, I am again in my own body, gasping and opening my eyes. Seeing his face above mine, I only want one thing, and I sit up, wrapping my arms around him, kissing him as though he'd disappear out of my arms at any second.

I stop for a moment to gaze into his beautiful brown eyes, "Guess this makes us even." I say breathlessly before I began to passionately kiss him again.


End file.
